kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters Invaders (Original plot)
Ghostbusters Invaders (ゴーストバスターズ侵略者 Gōsutobasutāzu Shinryaku-sha) is the name for a fanmade anonymous Ghostbusters film by Vertigo Studios. The movie takes place in The Real Ghostbusters canon, but before Extreme Ghostbusters. Summary During a murder mystery, a pandimensional shuffle happens and the Ghostbusters lose their job, so with the help of their receptionist and an ugly little spud, the rainbow-suited men have to find the culprit, and change themselves along the way. Synopsis The Ghostbusters have to go bust a shark ghost named Neil, who is a vegan. Questionable circumstances prevented the Ghostbusters from doing so. A young woman comes in right after saying that she can he woman explodes, getting the Ghostbusters covered in pink goop. When getting home, Egon receives a love letter from Janine written by Slimer himself. But then, Roger Baugh comes in. After showering, Peter, Ray, and Winston investigate the pink goop on their uniforms. They find out the akryntine is indeed a threat. They get he containment unit. It's being opened, but once he goes downstairs, it's already closed. This was an immediate emergency, so the Ghostbusters suit up in some new clothing, leaving the contaminated uniforms behind. A seahorse named Badge simply wants to see the Big Ben and die happily, but nobody let him do that. The Ghostbusters couldn't believe that so they bust the seahorse when they first saw them. Now the Ecto-1 is going after Badge, and then she gets sucked to another dimension. Peter is suddenly tired so he has a dream about a strange man. He looked like Egon, but he wasn't Egon. He tells Peter that he is a lunatic and nothing he does will ever work, but you'll never know, besides, everything is crazy. He disappears, but Peter tries to find him, however he finds Mai instead, and then a strange man shoots them and they explode. Peter wakes up with his car in a purple void. People call it the Center of the Universe. Winston and Ray are excited but Peter thinks that this is weird when his blood starts flowing in the air. Egon wanders around and finds a double of himself. He believes that he has met the Real Ghostbusters before, but he hasn't met the Real Ghostbusters from this dimension. The Egon double says that he and his friend Professor Dweeb being stalked by man dressed up as a spider and having dreams about people insanity. And then, a man dressed up as a spider (Parker) comes in with his fire dog, Fifi. She can run so fast that she can literally get burnt out and she did so she got really shy and ran away. But then the Spider-Man dashes in and tackles Ray and the Ghostbusters are forced to run to wherever they're going. Everyone ends up back at the Ghostbusters' dimension, Earth 639. They immediately find out on the news that some people have taken over the Ghostbusters' business. Cynthia Crawford tries to make reports on the action, and apparently she was able to interview one of the impersonators himself, but her reports get "debunked" by him, and therefore, everyone in New York City thinks Cynthia is crazy and the replacement team is correct. It was crazy, to say the least, the fact that the replacement in the news was Spectral Egon Spengler from the Spectral Ghostbusters! One of the other copies, Spectral Winston Zeddemore, tries to tell the Ghostbusters to follow him to the firehouse, but they go to the firehouse anyways, so Spectral Winston now has the opportunity to lock them in. When the Ghostbusters come in, Janine and Roger are yelling at them like they are lunatics, so the Ghostbusters had to sing about how real they are, and they are immediately convinced. Spectral Peter Venkman rises from the desk just to complain about stuff. Spectral Ray tries to stop him, but he keeps going. The spectral duplicate of Egon comes by to see all of the ruckus, and he is mad, oh is he mad... The Egon from the other dimension attempts to call out Spectral Egon for being a fake copy of the real Egon, but Spectral Egon says that that idea doesn't make sense at all, and calls the other Egon a fake "as well". The Ghostbusters get Janine and Roger on their side and Spectral Egon to retreat so now they have to look at why he was there. They look a lot like the Ghostbusters but it was clear that they aren't, even with their facial expressions alone. It is revealed to be the Spectral Ghostbusters, who are aware of the fact that the real Ghostbusters are gone and there are many unfamiliar faces now due to a pandimensional shuffle. The Spectral Ghostbusters claim they are from another dimension, X3, and the real Ghostbusters are from K6. They have offered the Spectral Ghostbusters the chance to substitute them for the time being, and they supposedly left Janine's ungiven raise as a thank you. The Spectral Ghostbusters' "job" is to look out for any copycats and warn everybody about them. Janine obliges because of the raise part of it, but under the condition that they respect the staff with kindness. Roger agrees out of confusion. Egon has found out *****. Slimer has come back from a trip to see the Oregon Trail, and (cinematically deliberately) throws out the virase to get the audience of the movie mad. Janine comes in with some reports of interdimensional hauntings, most of them being solved by the Spectral Ghostbusters in a montage. However, the others say they would like to go to bed "for real this time". Roger, who hasn't booked a hotel room at all, stays at the firehouse, as does the interdimensional Egon. They put on a movie but they sleep through it. They also have a dream but I don't know what it's about. Roger wakes up to a possessed Egon, so he and Winston have to deal with that. Meanwhile, Spectral Egon has convinced some ghosts to work for his team for him to bring the ghosts to "ghost utopias" as he calls it. Turns out that he was using them for some quick cash and the SGB was using the portals in replacement of the containment unit until they get access to the real one. But it turns out that the ghosts were using Spectral Egon to trap him in another dimension and steal the SGB's money because they think that Spectral Egon is the real Egon but dead and impatient and the ghost army is gonna use the money to buy New York City. Meanwhile, Peter has hired a technician to fix Janine's computer. His name is Garrit. He gets scared of the stuff that's going on in the house. Janine says that her computer is beyond repair and Peter tells Garrit to leave, but then Egon tells Garrit about the virase situation and Garrit gets all excited and stuff. Winston and Roger manage to scare away the ghost, which was the Owari that Egon and Roger saw. Winston and Peter go for a drive to chill out for a bit. Peter gets a new hat. Spectral Peter is dancing with Virginia. Egon invites his mom to help out and the other Egon attempts to link the SGB with Owari. And then the Ghostbusters get hijacked by the ghost army that Spectral Egon failed to control. Then the Ghostbusters find out that Virginia was a blood source for the SGB to become human again. And then they go on an acid trip before being knocked down to sleep. Roger uses a "dream walker" to walk into a dream of Egon's, I don't know why. And then the Ghostbusters meet the Wizards of Waverly Place. And then the Ghostbusters and the Wizards of Waverly Place and the Spectral Ghostbusters and also Paige Rivers and Love Händel are on an agreement to bust the mean ghosts and free the good ones. Owari comes along to kill everybody but she couldn't and she dies instead. The Ghostbusters say goodbye to their friends. It's 2:35 AM, it's gonna be my sister's birthday, and I need some rest. Characters These actors and actresses are fake #Clyde Norton as Peter Venkman #Max Spencer as Ray Stantz #Wilbur Porter as Egon Spengler #Edgar Lyons as Winston Zeddemore #Kathleen Tsao as Janine Melnitz #Manuel Fields as Roger Baugh #Nathan Bird as Slimer #Paul Preston as Peter B. Parker #Clyde Norton as Spectral Peter Venkman #Max Spencer as Spectral Ray Stantz #Wilbur Porter as Spectral Egon Spengler #Edgar Lyons as Spectral Winston Zeddemore #Jason Galloway as Elvan Armstrong #Makayla Marshall as Kiana Kaslana #Veronica Walton as Akemi Kikuchi #Audrey Willis as Chika Takami #Elin #Hans Rio #Setsuna Yuki #Lapis #Mary Jane Watson #Wat #Garrett Miller - ??? #Love Händel #Dr. Bassingame #Jim Venkman #Dr. Phil - ??? #Ginger Snap - ??? #Max Goof - ??? #Dash and Dot #Sandy van Sanders #Mirage Pretty Cure - ??? #Karolina Spengler - I gave her a fan-name but I still don't own her. #Sandra Evans as Cynthia Crawford #Genevieve Ellison #Dylan Ellison #Primrose Tremblay #Virginia Strauss #Isla Ende #Nancy Finn #Frances Dunch #Garrit Vlierman #Tommy, Timmy, & Travis #Eldritch Damon #Golden #Mr. Fishunter #Neil #Badge #Molly Chapters Chapters of the story. Maybe. Act 1 µ's Farewell Tour * Patiently Waiting * Finding Neil * A Big Discovery * Damn, He's Good * Better than Hob Anagarak * God Save the Seahorse Act 2 * Knights of the Square Plane Table * One Hell of a Night * Blatant Propaganda * Advertisements * Remortalization * Here's Gary! * Surprise Attack * All According to Plan * Operation Valiant * Mind-breaking Territory * Peter and Genevieve * Final Conclusion Act 3 * Ghostbusters' Dream Land * You Are The Special * The Balance of Things * Demon Demolition * Rain On Your Parade * Pathetic * Into the Buster-Verse * Happy Ending These might be real but not yet. * Hit the Deck - Peter Parker and his wife go to Kalikohemolemon but Peter is sent to another dimension. * µ's Farewell Tour - µ's has a final tour before retirement but Kotori is sent to another dimension. * Cold Hearted - Egon gets sent to another dimension while investigating the weather. Trivia *The official abbreviation of the film is GBIV, which can be misinterpreted with "Ghostbusters IV", which is intentional, considering the confusing nature of the whole thing. Category:Movies Category:Vertigo Studios